1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child safety seat assemblies, and more particularly to support bases for child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is usually required to seat a young child in a vehicle for protecting the child during crash collision. The child safety seat can be attached on the vehicle passenger's seat with the seatbelt of the vehicle. However, the use of the seatbelt for fastening the child safety seat may be inconvenient, and result in erroneous installation that fails to protect the child during collision.
Another approach proposes to incorporate a standardized latch system (i.e., ISOFIX standard) in a support base through which the child safety seat can be securely attached with an anchorage fixture provided in the vehicle. Conventionally, the latch system according to the ISOFIX standard can be extendable to facilitate the installation of the support base on the passenger's seat of the vehicle. However, it may happen that the latch system undesirably moves or retracts during installation owing to frictional contact between the bottom of the support base and the surface of the passenger's seat.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved structure that can address at least the aforementioned issues.